LEGO Jurassic World (Human and Animal Style)
Alan Grant - Adult Simba (The Lion King), a lion *Ellie Sattler - Adult Nala (The Lion King), a lioness *Jophery Brown - Bagheera (The Jungle Book), a black panther *Robert Muldoon - Rafiki (The Lion King), a mandrill *Gerry Harding - BOB (Monsters VS Aliens), a blue blob *Ian Malcolm - Gru (Despicable Me) *Lex Murphy - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), a lioness cub *John Hammond - Dr. Nefario (Despicable Me) *Eddie Carr - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Nick Van Owen - Vector (Despicable Me) *Sarah Harding - Lucy (Despicable Me 2) *Ajay Sidhu - Megamind *Carter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh), a tiger *Robert Burke - Owl (Winnie the Pooh), an owl *Roland Tembo - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kelly Malcolm - Gracie (Despicable Squad) *Billy Brennan - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Paul Kirby - Captain Falcon (F-Zero/Super Smash Bros.) *Amanda Kirby - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Udesky - Wreck-It Ralph *Cooper - Master Po (Kung Fu Panda), a panda bear *Soldier - Woody (Toy Story) *Owen Grady - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Barry - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) *Supervisor Nick - King Dedede (Kirby Dream Land Returns), a penguin *Handler Ellis - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) *Claire Dearing - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Zach Mitchell - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Scientist Phil - Manny (Ice Age), a woolly mammoth *Zara - Johanna (Pokemon) *Dino Handler Vic - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book), a tiger *Dig Site Volunteer - Jill Anderson (Inside Out) *Juanito Rostagno - Bill Anderson (Inside Out) *Dennis Nedry - Wally Gator, an alligator *Donald Gennaro - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends), a blue moose *InGen Scientist - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) *InGen Lab Technician - Wolfman (Hotel Transylvania) *Dino Handler Bob - Baloo (The Jungle Book), a bear *Henry Wu - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Jurassic Park Driver - Timon (The Lion King), a meerkat *Ray Arnold - Pumbaa (The Lion King), a warthog *Jurassic Park Veterinarian - Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Jurassic Park Warden - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Dieter Stark - King Louie (The Jungle Book), an orangutan *Carlos - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under), a frilled lizard *Deirdre Bowman - Anita (101 Dalmatians) *InGen Scout - Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell) *Peter Ludlow - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a mixed-up animal goat *InGen Hunter - Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) *InGen Mechanic - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a black pony *Paul Bowman - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *SS Venture Crewman - Basi (The Lion Guard), a hippopotamus *InGen Guard Berner - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants), a starfish *InGen Guard Jerry - SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge *Yacht Crewman - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants), a crab *InGen Harbour Master - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) *InGen Investor Gerald - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Unlucky Bystander - Fear (Inside Out) *Fisherman Jim - Brody (Jaws) *Cheryl Logan - Fuli (The Lion Guard), a cheetah *Ben Hildebrand - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh), a rabbit *Cooper - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh), a donkey *Nash - The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens), a sea creature *Mark Degler - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea), a walrus *Enrique Cardoso - Rex (Toy Story), a green dinosaur *Young Raptor Handler - Donald Duck (Disney), a duck *Jurassic World Worker - Mickey Mouse (Disney), a mouse *Jurassic World Ranger - Goofy (Disney), a goof *Hamada - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie), a loon *Lowery - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie), a pig *Gyrosphere Operator Josh - Jordan (Inside Out) *ACU Trooper Female - Judy Hopps (Zootopia), a bunny *ACU Trooper Male - Nick Wilde (Zootopia), a red fox *Jurassic World Veterinarian - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Vivian - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Vic Hoskins - Bela (Young Dracula), an evil bat *InGen Mercenary - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Simon Masrani - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), a wilted lion *Raptor Handler Jenny - Ellie (Ice Age), a woolly mammoth *Jimmy Fallon - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), a dog *Pilot Pat - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH), a crow *DJ Master Frank - Smoove Move (Turbo), a slender purple snail *Colin Trevorrow - Red (The Angry Birds Movie), a desert canary *Mr. DNA - Woody Woodpecker, a woodpecker *Steven Spielberg - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Timmy Murphy - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), a lion cub *Eric Kirby - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Gray Mitchell - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) *Dig Site Kid - Fievel (An American Tail), a mouse *Cathy Bowman - Vannelope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Charlie Degler - Jimmy Neutron *Karen Mitchell - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Scott Mitchell - Herb Overkill (Minions) *Tourist Emma - May (Pokemon) *Tourist Sam - Brock (Pokemon) *Hot Dog Vendor - Brer Bear (Song of the South), a bear *Dino Handler (Beach) - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), a pony *Jurassic Park Helicopter Pilot - Zazu (The Lion King), a hornbill *Rexy - Butch (The Good Dinosaur), a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Velociraptor - Bubbha (The Good Dinosaur), a Velociraptor *Baby Raptor - Chomper (The Land before Time), a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Dilophosaurus - Sabor (Tarzan), a leopard *Gallimimus - Marty (Madagascar), a zebra *Triceratops - Mr. Threehorn (The Land before Time), a Triceratops *Baby Triceratops - Cera (The Land before Time), a Triceratops *Apatosaurus - Yiiva (The Lion Guard), a giraffe *Brachiosaurus - Bron (The Land before Time), a Brontosaurus *Compsognathus - Rats (Fantasia 2000) *Parasaurolophus - Mama Swimmer (The Land before Time), a Parasaurolophus *Stegosaurus - Scutosaurus (Primeval) *Baby Stegosaurus - Spike (The Land before Time), a Stegosaurus *Baryonyx - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs), a Baryonyx *Corythosaurus - Oliphaunt (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *Pteranodon - Archeops (Pokemon), an Archaeopteryx *Baby Pteranodon - Archen (Pokemon), an Archaeopteryx *Spinosaurus - Tyrantrum (Pokemon), a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Troodon - Heliolisk (Pokemon), a frilled lizard *Ankylosaurus - Forrest Woodbush (The Good Dinosaur), a Styracosaurus *Dimorphodon - Aerodactyl (Pokemon), a Pterodactyl *Indominus Rex - Sharptooth (The Land before Time), a Tyrannosaurus Rex *Mosasaurus - Bruce (Finding Nemo), a shark *Pachycephalosaurus - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.), a green dinosaur